The present invention relates to a photographic apparatus for use with film units of the instant or self-developing type, and more particularly to an apparatus having means for moving an exposed film unit in a first direction from a film cassette and redirecting the exposed film into a generally opposite second direction, which leads to a film storage chamber. During this movement of the exposed film unit a processing liquid is spread across a layer of the exposed film unit to initiate the formation of a visible image therein by a diffusion transfer process. The exposed film unit is directed along an arcuate path which forces the film unit into a curved configuration as it changes direction thus keeping the size of the apparatus to a minimum.
Generally speaking, the concept of bending or curving an exposed film unit so as to change its direction of movement away from a film cassette and toward a storage chamber is well known, as evidenced by the teachings of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,405,619 and 3,426,664. However, the camera disclosed in the former patent requires a separate air tight chamber which houses a roll of liquid impregnated sheet material, which sheet material must be laminated with the exposed film unit to initiate the formation of a visible image within the film unit. Thus, any savings in space which may occur because of the bending of the film unit is compromised by the space taken up by the airtight chamber. As regard the camera disclosed in the latter patent, a rather complicated and expensive belt system is required to carry or move the exposed film unit from its cassette to the camera's film storage chamber. Further, the speed of movement of the belt system must be synchronized with the camera's exposure system to provide an acceptable image in the film unit.